


Easier Said Than Done

by hokay



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bodily Harm, Chuck Hansen is a dummy, Dialogue, Everyone lives, Herc Hansen is gonna be PISSED, M/M, Mako Mori can't believe how dumb these boys are, Raleigh Becket loves dummies, chaleigh, modern day AU, somersault kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokay/pseuds/hokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck sees a somersault kiss and really wants to try. Raleigh is not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier Said Than Done

“That’s…not possible.”

“Shut up, Ray.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t doubt my great ideas.”

“That’s not a great idea. That’s a horrible idea. I’ll never be able to flip you like that.”

“Who said you were doing the flipping?”

“…No.” 

“Raleigh!” 

“NO.” 

“C’mon!” 

“I don’t care how much you pout at me, I’m _not_ letting you flip me like that. We’ll totally fall over, like – like _that_ couple!” 

“Raleigh, look at me. Look at these arms. Look at these thighs. You love these thighs.”

“I like those thighs when we’re _horizontal_. This is another matter _entirely_.”

“Sweetheart, I would never drop you.”

“Right.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Even if I thought you wouldn’t drop me, there’s still a pretty good chance my head would be bashed against the concrete.”

“No, it wouldn’t.”

“Uh-huh. How do you figure?"  

“I’m taller than you.”

“You are not!”

“I am!”

“No, you’re not!”

“Dammit, Raleigh, let me do this!”

“…”

“Please?”

“…”

“I’ll make it worth your while?”

 

***

 

Mako raced into the emergency room waiting area, looking around frantically. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the back of Raleigh’s head, blonde hair unkempt as always. Chuck sat next to him, hunched over his own lap.

Edging around a young man who looked positively green, Mako maneuvered her way through the waiting room until she was standing in front of the couple. Instantly, the concern melted off her face and turned into a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

“What did you do?!”

Lifting his head from his lap, Chuck squinted up at her, blue-black bruises already forming on either side of his nose, which was swollen and caked with rusty, dried blood. “Sobersault kisses,” he said thickly. 

Next to him, Raleigh snorted.

Mako glared at him. “Translate, Raleigh.”

Raleigh was unaffected by Mako’s fury. “Somersault kisses.”

Mako blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“It was this really popular thing in China back around K-Day, and it’s resurfacing.” Raleigh shrugged as Mako made a questioning noise. “I guess he saw a couple do it last month, and he wanted to try it.”

Mako looked between the two of them, complete disgust taking over her features. “So Chuck hit his head on the ground?”

Chuck moaned and Raleigh had the good graces to look sheepish. “Not exactly,” he said. “Uh. I let Chuck flip me.”

Mako just stared at him. “So…you kicked Chuck in the face?

Raleigh winced. “Not on purpose! I just got freaked out and panicked, and my foot flailed a little bit.”

Chuck turned his whole body towards his boyfriend, glaring. “That pwomise I bade you earlier? I take it back.”

“Aw, baby.” Raleigh stroked Chuck’s hair lovingly, snatching his hand back when green eyes narrowed dangerously. “I wasn’t going to collect on it, anyway. Besides,” Raleigh looked up towards the emergency room doors and grinned, “I think watching you explain to Herc _exactly_ how and why you ended up breaking your nose will be reward enough.”

Chuck just groaned and put his head back in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> [Somersault Kisses](http://dresdens.tumblr.com/post/84913847122/garbashians-taehs-knowyourmeme-somersault), in case you're curious. 
> 
> I saw that tumblr post a few months ago, and then [Happyinthesilence](http://happyinthesilence.tumblr.com/) said something about wanting a fic about somersault kisses, and I couldn't procrastinate about it any longer. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr.](http://lassenach.tumblr.com/)


End file.
